


i love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?

by isabelisfun



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Branjie, Drama, M/M, Subtext, breakup? kinda?, one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelisfun/pseuds/isabelisfun
Summary: A one-scene fic I wrote a while back, based on what went down after the Amsterdam fiasco (if you know you know). I could probably turn this into something more but I am...lazy and unmotivated so here :)
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?

**Author's Note:**

> title from cruel summer by taylor swift

Vanessa walked into Brooke's hotel room, clearly not in a good mood.

"I just don’t understand why you would do this?" Vanessa angrily said.

Brooke replied, "What are you talking about? It was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss? We all saw the Instagram stories, you guys looked pretty into it."

"Ok well we weren’t. It was just a joke between friends. And why do you care anyways? It’s not like you and I are even together."

"Well I guess I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong. We broke up over a year ago and it's time for us to move on. I’m trying to, but if you keep acting like this it’s not gonna work that way."

"God I know ok! But I thought this week was something different for us, everything seemed like it was the way it used to be, and you just had to ruin it with some old friend you’ve never even mentioned before!"

"I know, I know, this week I thought for a second too that it really is nice to be around you, but you know things never end well between us and I don’t know why you thought this time we could make it work."

"Gosh I really did think this time would be different, but NO I just have to be delusional as always, my mom always told me to get my head out of the clouds and now I understand her better than ever!"

"V, You know I really do care for you right? I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you I promise."

"You really just don’t get it do you? You don’t understand why I care this much?"

"I mean yeah...I really don’t"

"UGH! I knew you would say that. You really do move on quick don’t you? Actually, NO, you probably never even felt that much towards me at all!"

"Nessa, no-"

"That’s it, I’m out of here. I can’t deal with you anymore."

Vanessa started to head for the door, but before she got there Brooke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Wait, wait," Brooke said. "Can you just explain things to me?"

Vanessa stared at Brooke's blue-gray eyes in silence for a few seconds before she leaned over and pressed her lips against Brooke's.

Brooke stood in shock for a moment before starting to kiss Vanessa back. After a few seconds, Vanessa quickly pulled away and ran for the door, leaving Brooke standing in a state of surprise as she watched Vanessa run all the way down to her car, barely processing what just happened.

Brooke shouted to Vanessa, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

Vanessa shouted back as she got into the car, "YOU WANTED AN EXPLANATION AND THAT'S WHAT I GAVE YOU! I LOVE YOU AIN'T THAT THE WORST THING YOU EVER HEARD?!?"

And with that Vanessa slammed the door shut and drove away, leaving Brooke standing there in shock.


End file.
